We are never alone
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: After suffering a big blow, Daisuke is sent to live with her cousin Miko. How will things turn out for Daisuke as she is soon dragged into another war? One of an alien kind? Join Daisuke as she forms bonds and fights alongside the Autobots!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm going to try and attempt to do a digimon/transformers prime crossover. This was inspired by Princess of Miracles: A New Destiny story.

I will be using FemDaisuke because I like the idea of Optimus having someone he can relate too, who shares the burden of leadership and has seen wars.

Alright here we go!

* * *

JAPAN AIRPORT 10:56AM

As planes left and came at the busy airport many people rushed about, some to claim their luggage or to greet friends and family home or farwell. But amongst theses people stood two girls both vastly different from each other yet seemed to share a bond.

The first girl was 15 years old with black hair that was in bun like tails (I don't know what Mikos hairstyle is sorry!) with pink tips and a pink fringe with light brown eyes. She wore a cute punk like outfit this young teen was Miko Nakadai.

Standing next to Miko was an older girl around 18 with burgundy hair that was cut to chin length and was a little bit spiky, her tanned skin showed she spent a lot of time outside in the sun. Her body was lean and toned muscles showing she trained a lot. Her muscles were not to bulky or big but smooth and fitted her running build, she had on a pair of baggy camo cargo pants with a pair of black mid-calf fold over lace up combat boots. Her top half was covered by a white button up T-shirt with a dark blue jacket with a red and yellow flame pattern at the bottom with a fur lined collar. On her hands were a pair of brown leather gloves that hid her hands from view.

This girl was Daisuke Motomiya cousin to Miko, she is also the leader of the second generation of digidestined as well as the successor of courage and friendship but also the child of miracles or by now the princess of miracles.

Miko sighs as she stood beside her cousin it has been 3 years since Daisuke came to live with Miko and her parents ever since the last battle for earth happened between the digidestined and the evil digimon known as Ogudomon.

The young girl shivers at the name it was a terrifying digimon to witness in battle she had been in the area when it attack and she had seen the aftermath too.

All of the digidestined had suffered from the battle. Tai lost his right arm, TK lost his right eye and left hand, Kari lost her eye sight, Joe lost his left leg, and Ken lost his voice, but Daisuke suffered the most she lost her left arm along with her right leg from her mid thigh and gained a scar across her left eye.

She also lost the most precious and important part of her.

Veemon.

She had finaly got him to his mega-form UlforceVeedramon, and so along side her partner the both of them used up the last of their power and strength to defeat Ogudomon. Both attacks were so immense it lead to both the evil digimon and UlforceVeedramon being deleted, this also sent Daisuke into a coma for two months due to her soul shattering in half.

You see when a digimon partnered to a human is deleted this normaly leads to the human following in death. But the doctors at the time were able to restart Daisuke heart saving her from death but not from having her soul ripped in half. Sharing a bond with digimon was much deeper, the digidestined shared their very souls with their digimon friends so when Veemon was deleted he took apart of Daisuke with him.

The doctors were able to replace the lost limbs with robotic almost cybernetic limbs but they could not mend Daisuke soul nothing could heal a wound that deep.

So Daisukes parents concerned with their daughters depression sent her to live with her cousin Miko to hopeful cheer her up. It worked in a way Mikos parents introduced Daisuke to the piano and martial arts this helped Daisuke to cope with her losses.

Right now though Daisuke was sitting down next to Miko waiting for the plane to arrive.

"So whats the name of this place again?" Miko looked at her cousin having already forgotten the name of the place they were going too.

Daisuke sighs saying "Jasper, Nevada Miko our plane will be here soon" she checked the time on her wrist watch before looking over at the rock loving girl.

"Awww! I'm SO board!" Miko slumps in her seat with her arms crossed and pouting.

Chuckling Daisuke looked over at the list of planes, checking it over when she saw one turn green. Smirking Daisuke stood up stretching she winced feeling her back pop in a few places from sitting down for so long.

"Our planes here Miko, Lets get going before were left behind" Daisuke said with a small smile.

Nodding Miko stood up grabbing her bags before following Daisuke over to deposit their bags and board the plane. A new adventure awaits them.

TIME SKIP

After a long plane ride and car journey both girls were now at the house of their foster parents who had picked them up at the airport. Daisuke helped keep Miko in line for the most part but she did let the girl have her fun messing around with her rock music.

Putting the rest of her stuff inside her new room Dai sat down looking around the wall of her new room were a nice cream colour while the ceiling was a light grey with a white ciling lamp. The bed was near the window on the left of the room with a desk opposite the bed, a wardrobe and chest of draws on the other side of the room opposite sides to each other the floor was a nice light purple carpet. All in all a nice room.

Lying down the young woman slipped into a nice nap unaware of the new war that was heading her way.

* * *

And done! Not much going on but it will pick up later.

Daisuke is going to be a big help for Bulkhead in keeping Miko in line.

So for now, please review or just enjoy the story this is Saberblade Prime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness Rising Part 1

Hey everyone! Here is chapter two.

The first chapter was a bit of a prologue in a way yet not.

Anyway how will Daisuke change things? Well for one thing Miko is gonne be kept in line.

Also I accidently put foster parents insted of host parents sorry about that.

Now on with the story!

* * *

OUTSIDE JASPER HIGH SCHOOL

MONTH LATER

Walking down the street Daisuke sighs, she was so board! It has been a month since they settled in and Miko entered the High school in Jasper.

"Well, at least I'm not as board as Miko is now. I don't envy her one bit" chuckling Daisuke shook her head at her cousins misfortune. Said girl had been grounded for the day after she punched vincent yesterday.

Smirking at her cousins antics she reached up and touched the scar on her face. It started under her left eye and ended at the bottom of her cheek it was a light pink colour that stood out on her tanned face but Daisuke never covered it up.

Checking the time the young woman saw that it was 4:23pm, Nodding Daisuke thought ' _I can take a shortcut home. Besides what can happen?_ ' Oh how she would regret thinking those words later.

Taking a right turn Daisuke entered an allyway that lead to the mainstreet when a sound got her attenchion, humming as her curiosity got the better of her and so against her more logical state of mind Daisuke ran over. She arrived to see a young male running away from a mean looking purple car that to Daisuke gave off an aura of malice and violence. Growling the young woman looked around and saw a brick, smirking she scooped it up running over she yelled

"Hey! Purple and ugly!" the young male looks back to see a woman throw a brick right at the windscreen of the car chasing him.

The windowscreen cracked from the force of impact causing the car to brake and swerve, by the time the car gained control back Daisuke was already running beside the young male.

"Are you crazy?!" Dai grins at the lads question,

"All the best people are!" she glanced at the black haired youth when a bike engine made Daisuke look back over her shoulder to see a blue bike WITH NO RIDER?!

"What the hell?" she gasps when the bike spoke! With a female voice at that!

"Hope on!" the boy did so pulling Daisuke on with him.

"Hey! A little warning next time would be nice!" she held his waist as the bike picked up speed heading to the highway.

Unsure as to what was going on Daisuke decided to look behind her only to wish she hadn't. "Holy squid balls are those guns?!"

Entering the highway after dodging a few shots the boy asks "Why are those guys shooting at us?!" That was something Dai wanted to know as well.

The bike answered "Theres no us kid, and their no guys!"

"I kinda gathered that already" muttered Daisuke under her breath.

She then snapped her head to her right to see a black and yellow camero slam into one of the purple cars, making said car hit its buddy and pull to a stop while the camero drove behind the group.

"A friend of yours?" asked the lad.

' _I really need to get this kids name_ ' thought Daisuke before smirking at the female bikes answer,

"Family" This made Dai remember her friends back home in Japan ' _Focus Daisuke! This is not the time for flashback lane!_ '

Shaking her head she tightened her grip around the lads waist when she saw a road block up ahead. Only for the bike to jump over it and ride down to the ground below the drainage canal below.

Landing Daisuke grunts quickly getting off to get her balance back, shaking her head she looked over to see the purple cars jump down and transformed into robots of all things!

"Why am I not suprised anymore?" the 2nd gen leader whispered to herself while rolling her eyes. Only to turn towards the bike as it also transformed but into a female robot.

"This ends here cons!" Daisuke backflipped away as the female bot ran at the 'cons',

' _Alright lets see here we a female robot fighting con 1 and con 2, but I doubt she can last that long its 2 vs 1_ ' Dai got up from her crouch to watch the fight.

Turns out Daisuke was right as the female got shot sending her flying backwards on her back, growling Daisuke ran over asking "You need help?" she went to the bots right side helping her sit up.

"Leave him alone!" gasping Dai turns to see that the young boy had yelled at the cons to try and help the new yellow robot that had arrived to help.

Not wanting to see the boys blasted to shreds Dai pulled out a hidden dagger from her boot, holding the blade she ran over taking aim she yelled

"Oh No you don't!" she threw the dagger hitting the con going after the boys in its visor.

This made the con yell in pain and ripped the dagger out as the young woman ran to the boys yelled "Come on! We need to go now!" she grabbed the smaller boy and ran towards the huge pipes she had seen while watching the fight.

The con followed them as they got into the pipe it tried to grab them only to be pulled back. Stopping the trio turned around to hear metal on metal smashing before the yellow bot kneeled down looking at them beeping in a strange language that Daisuke understood.

" **Are you alright?** " Daisuke nods as the boy in her arms said "Thank you"

" **Get home safely** " the bot left as Dai spoke "Lets go!" she pulled the older male along as the smaller boy asks "What did we just see?"

"Not sure, and I'm not sure I wanna find out" came the older lads answer.

When they made it out of the pipe and near the town Dai set the younger lad down asking "You ok?" he nods saying "I'm fine, I'm Rafael or Raf for short"

Smirking Dai spoke "I'm Daisuke but my friends call me Dai" she pats rafs hair before turning to the older boy.

"I'm Jack" Nodding Daisuke held out her hand to Jack.

Smiling Jack shook hands with Daisuke only to wince when Dai shook too hard "OW!" Daisuke pulled back saying "Sorry I keep forgetting about that" she rubbed her neck with a small smile.

Jack asks "What do you mean? you've got a mea-oh" Jack trailed off as he saw the now showing robotic hand Daisuke had.

"Whoa" Raf looked the arm over as Dai smirks putting her glove back on "My whole arm is robotic as well as my right leg is robotic" she tapped her right leg before looking at the time on her Nokia red flip phone.

"Is it related to that scar?" Jack asks hesitantly afraid of bringing up bad memories for his new female friend.

Dai waves him off saying "Yes it is, we should all head home but no one speaks a word of this to anyone understood?" she got nods as the boys bid her goodbye before running off home.

Shaking her head Daisuke spoke "What awaits me now?" she looked at the sky before turning and walking home.

NEXT DAY

Miko humms as she sat outside the schools entrance with her sketchbook drawing a blue bike as Daisuke walked up to the school, she was about to walk over to Miko when a shout got her attention.

"Daisuke over here!" looking Dai saw Raf with Jack and the same camero from yesterday.

"Hey Raf, Jack and mister robo" she stopped in front of Raf as he spoke "He wants us to go with him" Dai raised an eyebrow turning to the car she asks "Really?"

" **Yes, the older boys ride is over there** " Dai glanced over only to hold back a chuckle at seeing the blue bike.

"Good luck Jack, come on Raf lets go" Dai got in the Drives seat as Raf got in the passanger side.

Clicking the seatbelts on the bot drove off "So whats your name?" " **My name is Bumblebee yours?** " "I'm Daisuke and this is Rafael but you can calls us Dai and Raf"

" **Alright** " Dai smirks when she looked out the window as they left town only to see Miko with Jack on the bike bot.

"Oh Miko! You never stop surprising me do you?" the older female laughs at her cousin before watching the road.

Only to see them heading towards a rocky wall, but instead of screaming like a normal person would Daisuke just grins saying "Here we go!" she watched as the wall opened to show metal hallways.

Driving inside the 3 teens and one young adult looked around in awe as they came to a big open area, Daisuke saw a white and red bot near a set of screens and a big bulky green bot beside the white and red bot.

When Bumblebee came to a stop Raf and Dai got out as he transforms. Looking around Daisuke nods liking the base set up, "I thought there were three?" she turns looking over at the white and red bot who had spoken.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply" the female bot walked off as Dai followed her cousin who had ran over to the green bot known as Bulkhead and began to fire off questions at the poor bot at a rapid pace until.

"OW! Dai that hurt!" Miko rubbed her head as Daisuke chuckles saying "Barukuheddo ga Miko ni kotaete mimashou" she got a nod from Miko who smiles at Bulkhead.

Thats when Daisuke felt it an aura similar to her own aura. Turning around she saw a huge red and blue bot walk over, Miko ran to the boys side as Daisuke stood in front of the teens.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, Also known as autobots" Daisuke nods looking at the leaders face she stood like she use to when she to use to lead a team her mood going from laid back to leader mode.

She asks "Why are you here?" her voice did not show fear or hesitation as she stared down the alien leader.

Optimus looked at the elder human female who was not backing down or scared of him like most humans would be for seeing him the first time.

He answered the question "To protect your planet, from the Decepticons" Dai humms not liking the sound of theses 'Decepticons' one bit.

The female bot spoke "The Jokers who tried to bump us off last night"

Daisuke sighs speaking up "Before we carry on, may we know everyones names?"

Optimus nods saying "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"

The female bot went next "I'm Arcee and this is Bumblebee" the yellow and black bot waves at the humans,

"You know me" said Bulkhead.

"And I'm Ratchet head medic around here"

Nodding Daisuke turned back to Optimus as Jack asks "Why are the Decepticons here?" Optimus moves kneeling down so he is eye level with the humans

"A fair quextion Jack, in part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war" Miko winced slightly glancing at her cousin who now had a frown on her face.

Daisuke listened to Optimus as he told them a bit about the war she turns to her left when Miko spoke "Is there gonna be a quiz?" "Miko"

The young girl gulps seeing the warning look on Dais face and catching her eyes flashing golden. Miko held up her hands saying "Chill Dai, I ment it as a joke"

Daisuke nods looking back at Optimus thinking everything over she asks "So, what does Megatron or anything this got to do with us?"

"Megatron has been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear. It could be catastrophic"

Daisuke held her chin ' _I fear that he is already here_ ' looking at the ground as the radiance she was born with whispered into her ear telling her that danger was near.

And she was right.

* * *

So here is the end of the chapter. Sorry if its not too good but I'm working on it.

Daisuke may seem a little off but its due to being in a war herself and being a leader she has to control her emotions so this lead to a few quirks.

Dai thanks to the Golden radiance has a few powers but cannot see into the future but can hear whispers of near by dangers if it is high enough, and Megatron counts in the danger level!

Also

Translation:

Barukuheddo ga Miko ni kotaete mimashou = Let Bulkhead answer Miko.

Anyway I'm off to write chapter 3 wish me luck this is Saberblade prime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness Rising Part 2

Hayo! Chapter three.

How will Daisuke handle working with the bots?

Will she crash and burn or stand tall and strong?

Lets see shall we?

Also I forgot to put in the disclaimer and for that I'm sorry

I do NOT own Transformers or Digimon in anyway shape or form just my story idea.

* * *

AUTOBOT BASE

Daisuke sighs as she stood with her right hand on her hip as she watched the Autobots, behind her stood Miko, Raf and Jack while she stood up front keeping a stright face at the situation before her.

Optimus soon spoke "Now that you know of our existence, I fear as of last night the Decepticons know of yours" Daisuke nods when she heard Jack speak behind her.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles call 911. Can we go now?" Daisuke looked at at the boy who looked uneasy with all of this.

Miko was not happy though "Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it" Dai chuckles at her cousin words.

"It is best that your four remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intentions" Optimus said as he watched the group making Daisuke look back at him.

Ratchet turned around from his screens not seeming too pleased with this said "Optimus with all do respect, the human children and young adult are in as much danger here as anywhere"

Daisuke smirks when she heard Jack mutter "Children?" behind her ' _you have a way with words ratchet truly you do_ ' she thought sarcastically.

"They have no protective shell, if they get underfoot they will go...Squish" Ratchet moved his foot a bit to make his point, this made the children jump and made Daisuke narrow her eyes that for a split second flashed golden before returning to their normal dark brown colour.

Miko grins saying "Not all of us are hard to Squish" she walked forward gently punching her cousins non-robotic shoulder making Daisuke chuckle at the inside joke.

Optimus place his hands on his hips saying "Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step" then an alarm went off making the room flash green.

Daisuke tensed asking "Whats that alarm for?" Bumblebee looked at the humans saying " **P** **roximity sensor, someones up top** " Dai nods relaxing as she sensed someone...familiar.

Raf told Jack and Miko what Bee said as Ratchet said "Its Agent Fowler" Daisukes eyes widen, Fowler? Could he be the same person?

Jack asks "I thought we were the only ones who knew about you guys?"

Optimus turns back to the children saying "Special Agent Fowler is our designated lesion to the outside world, as he tends to visit only when there are..issues. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time" Daisuke nods motioning for the young ones to hide, she follows hiding just in time as Fowler left the elevator.

Her eyes widen, it was! It was the agent she had saved during a digimon attack. She ducks back into her hidding spot as she heard Fowler and Optimus talk, she smirks when she heard Bulkhead smash something only for Ratchet to yell at him. Shaking her head she heard Fowler leave, coming out of hidding she sighs and walked over to the stairs.

Miko followed close behind pulling Jack and Raf with her. The four now stood near the computers when a beep caught everyones attencion, "Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online" the medic turned to the other bots as Daisuke leaned on the railing.

"Whos Cliffjumper?" Miko asks as she walked to Daisukes side. Her question went unanswered as Optimus asks "How is that possible?" Dai frowns wondering that herself. How can someone dead pop back to life?

"It isn't, another bug! The systems choked full of them" Ratchet said, for a moment Daisuke he ment a digimon but shook it off when she heard Arcee speak

"If theres any chance Cliffs alive" She said, ' _This Cliffjumper must have been her partner_ ' Dai thought as she glanced at the female bot with knowing eyes.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay. We may need it" Optimus said as a battle mask snaps on to his face. "Hey!" Miko yelled getting the leaders attenchion.

"What can we do?" Miko asks while Daisuke face palms in the background, making Ratchet look at her with a funny look. Optimus looked at the children and adult before saying "Remain with Ratchet" he then turns away as Miko whines. Dai was suprised when _Ratchet_ whined!

She turns to watch as the hole in the wall lit up with a green glow and made a low hum like noise. Her eyes went wide when the bots transformed and drove into it before seeming to vanish into thin air. It kinda remined Daisuke of the Digital portals.

Jack whos eyes were wide with shock asks "What just happened?" "I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge" Ratchet explained this made Raf ask "Whats a ground bridge?"

Ratchet huffs saying "A scaled down version of space bridge technology" he went back to his computer "Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel" Jack summed it all up "Your stuck here, On earth" He said

"With the likes of you, yes" Ratchet said making Daisuke glare at him for being rude. "But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet"

Raf was watching the vortex with child like awe "Whoa! Does it work for humans?" he asked turning to the medic who said "Naturally" "You mean I could just, shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asks with a grin as Daisuke smirks but wondered if the digital gate could work with the ground bridge.

"With in moments, in fact allow me to send you there immediately. All four of you" Ratchet said leaning towards Miko who was unimpressed said "Watch it Ratchet" her tone made Ratchet back up a bit while Daisuke chuckles. Yep same old Miko.

They soon got down from the computers and wondered around the base. Daisuke was keeping an eye on them from the stairs, she snorts when Ratchet stopped her cousin from touching a broken machine twice without looking at her.

Daisuke looked down at her hidden robotic arm flexing her fingers, should she show the bots? Could she trust them with her secret? She had shown Jack and Raf her limbs, but she didn't say HOW she got them. Shaking her head she looked over from her day dreaming, only to see Ratchet get put in his place by a little kid on his laptop.

"Izzy would love this kid" Dai muttered before jumping when she heard Optimus's voice from the computer, "Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates NOW!" The group bridge opens up letting the bots though.

Daisuke gasps when she saw blue flames behind the bots. She quickly went up to where Miko, Jack and Raf where to get a better view. Ratchet closed the bridge as Optimus transforms landing in a crouch.

The digimon leader spoke "Nice landing" she heard the kids beside her gasp at how cool it was. "Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asks only to get silance. This made Daisukes heart clench she knew what it was like to loose someone.

She turns and quickly grabbed Mikos shoulder as the girl ran to the railing closest to the bots, this made the young girl stop turning to look at her cousin. Miko bit her lip when she saw the look on Dais face and the hidden pain in her eyes. Miko nods keeping quiet as she watched the bots talk.

The children jumped when Arcee fell to one knee looking uneasy. She held up her hand saying "I'm fine, just dizzy" Daisuke humms when she heard Miko speak "Robots who get dizzy"

Raf held his backpack saying "Robots with emotions" Jack looked over Rafs head saying "Robots that can get injured" Daisuke held the railing finished by saying "Robots who can die" she frowns saddness creeping into her voice as she spoke.

The humans watched as Ratchet took something off of Arcee's hand before ordering her to take a bath of somekind. Daisuke moved from the railing to stand by Miko, Jack who had been looking at his phone gained a very worried look.

"Um, Optimus I hate to bug, but no bars" Jack held up his phone as he spoke. "A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves" Dai nods saying "It's a bunker, I'm not really suprised" she held her hip as Jack frowns.

"Well if I don't call my mom like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me" Jack explained as Optimus leans down asking "Have you broken a law?" Daisuke bit her tongue to stop herself from chuckling.

Jack responds saying "Curfew, It's after ten pm" Raf who was looking through the railing spoke "I better get home to, or I'll be grounded for a year" he sounded so upset it nearly made Daisuke hug him. He was too cute for his good!

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered" He stood stright as he said "But the issue of your safety remains" He turned to Bulkhead "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home"

This made Miko jump up yelling "Awesome! My host parents will freak!" She made Jack back up a bit as Dai rolled her eyes, but she soon laughed at what Optimus said next

"And maintain covert surveillance, in vehicle form" Bulkhead nods saying "Curb side duty, got it" Dai calms as Miko almost deflated with a loud "Aw" Daisuke pats her shoulder in mock sympathy.

Optimus looked over at his scout "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf" The yellow and black bot looks over to the young boy who smiled.

"Ratchet?" Optimus turned to the medic as Arcee came out of her bath. "Busy" Ratchet held up his hand as he worked before putting it back down.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack" Optimus said as said boy rubbed the back of his head. ' _I feel so sorry for the boy_ ' Dai thought as she looked between the older boy and female bot.

"Uh, still dizzy" Arcee said trying to get out of it, but Ratchet stopped her saying "Your fine, says your physician" Arcee walked off with a small huff. Yep poor Jack.

Daisuke was expecting Ratchet to become her guardian, what she was NOT expecting was what Optimus said next "I will watch over Daisuke" Dai snapped her head over to the leader with wide eyes.

Miko laughs yelling "Thats what you get!" she punched Daisukes arm making the older woman send her a small glare. How ironic two leaders together from different species, it made Miko smirk perhaps this could help her cousin.

Sighing Daisuke spoke "Thank you, Optimus" she made her way down with Miko to their new guardians.

Once the bots transformed they got in the driver seats. Daisuke buckles in asking "You sure you wanna be my guardian, Chief?" she felt him start up and drive out of the base.

"I don't mind Daisuke, but why did you call me...Chief?" Optimus asks as if he wasn't use to nicknames. This made the young woman smile saying "It's my nickname for you, I can stop if it makes you feel uncomfortable" she leans back into the seat as Optimus drove into Jasper.

"No it is ok, it feels refreshing to be called something other then Prime" Optimus said as he drove though the street light lit streets.

"It can be my little nickname for ya then" She smirked showing her canines which after accepting the golden radiance became sharp almost like dragons fangs in a way but still looked human.

Optimus soon arrived at the house that Daisuke and Miko lived in. "Thanks again Chief, have a nice night I'll see you in the morning" she patted his seat before unbuckling and leaving his truck form.

"Goodnight to you as well, Daisuke" Optimus said as he closed his door before driving and heading back to base, Daisuke waved to him before heading inside. What a day this turned out to be.

She made some new friends, met aliens from another planet and got dragged into another war! Oh what luck she had, if you can call it luck. Dai sighs thinking ' _What have I gotten myself into?_ ' she went up to her room and took her jacket and boots off, before lying down on her bed.

She would think on this tomorrow, for now she would sleep and regain her energy. For some reason she got a wired feeling that she would be needing her powers soon. Turning on her side she yawns as she drifted off into sleep.

Unseen by Daisuke her chest glowed golden before vanishing with a crackle of energy.

* * *

Oh, whats gonna happen with Daisuke? Why is her chest glowing?

Well you guys will be finding out soon enough in the next chapter.

Please leave a review and let know what you think. This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 Darkness Rising Part 3

Welcome to chapter 4 everyone!

Today Optimus and Ratchet will be learning of Daisukes powers and her little secret. But they won't know how she got them until the next chapter.

But first the disclaimer.

I do NOT own Transformers or Digimon in anyway shape or form just my story idea.

Now on with the show!

* * *

JASPER MORNING TIME

Daisuke yawns as she was dragged from her nice and cozy slumber, groaning she peeked her eyes open to glare at her window. She had forgotten to close her curtins when she went to bed. Growling Daisuke got up and closed her curtins stopping the evil sunlight from hurting her still sleepy eyes, sighing Dai rubbed her eyes of sleep and went to take a wash and freshen up along with having breakfast to start her day.

Yawning she pulled on her jacket as she opened her curtins only to pause. Optimus was parked on the curb near the house, cracking a small smirk she turned and left her room pulling her gloves on as she did so.

After leaving a note for her host parents, Daisuke left the house heading over to her guardian. "Hay Optimus, good morning" she patted his hood before climbing in.

Optimus closed his door saying "Good morning as well Daisuke" He started his engine up before driving away from the street. "How's the base?" Dai asked as she sat in the drivers seat pretending to drive.

"Everything is in working order" Optimus said as he drove into the desert, the two soon arrived at the base. Optimus sent a code making the ground entrance open, allowing him inside.

Daisuke raised an eye brow when she heard Ratchet yelling, "Looks like Ratchet needs help" she yelps when Optimus transformed around her. Shaking her head from the sudden rush she found herself in Optimus right hand.

Daisuke watched as Optimus left arm became a gun of somekind, looking she saw why. A small spider like bot was attacking Ratchet, well it was until Optimus shot it. The thing tried to get up only for Prime to stomp on it.

Ratchet came over saying "And stay broken!" he gestured to the now crushed bot asking "Now what could have caused that?" Optimus battle mask retracts back into his helm as he spoke "I have a grave suspicion Ratchet, dark energon"

The name sent a shiver up Daisukes spine "That does not sound good" she said as Ratchet picked the crushed bot up, before placing it inside what Dai thought was a storage unit.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper, brought your broken equipment to life. It would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead" Optimus said as Daisuke now sat on his right shoulder.

Ratchet held his chin in thought before saying "That would account for his life signal inexplicable coming back online but, dark energon? It's so scarce, as to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on earth?"

Daisuke growls when she felt her scar itch, it always did when something bag was gonna happen. She was right, "It was transported by Megatron" Optimus said.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet asks as Daisuke looked at Optimus waiting for an answer as well.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead" Prime said as he noticed Daisuke tense up her eyes narrow. ' _Why are the bad guys always trying to take over Earth?_ ' Dai thought as she looked over to Ratchet who gave a small chuckle.

"Well, Megatron will need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?" Ratchet asks as the sound of engines was heard. The medic, human and Prime look over to see the others arrive back.

Daisuke was lost in her thoughts about this dark energon. Would if affect her? Or her powers? She was worried. Looking down at her robotic hidden leg, would it affect her robotic parts? Shaking her head she looked up as she heard the ground bridge start up. Looking over her shoulder she saw Miko give her the thumbs up, Dai nods back as she waved her robotic arm back as they vanished though the ground bridge.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

The place the arrived at sent a cold chill up Daisukes spine, she stood up on Optimus shoulder saying "This place gives off a bad vibe" she pulled her jacket closer.

Optimus and Ratchet started to walk though the creepy canyon, when Ratchet asked "Optimus, What do we hope to find here?"

"The sight of the largest Cybertronian battle field in this galaxy" Optimus said as he glanced at his medic.

Said medic scoffed saying "On Earth? You must be joking" Daisuke sighs saying "I don't think this is a joke Ratchet" her eyes looked up ahead as unknown to the bots, her eyes gained a golden ting near her pupils.

"Do you recall the period late in the war? When both sides began hidding they're energon spoils off world" Optimus asks as he looked at Ratchet.

"Of course, it's the reason why energon deposits exist on plants such as this one" Ratchet said, Daisuke tensed as she felt something dark near by.

Optimus nods saying "It is also the reason battles came to be waged on plants such as this one, and I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history" Daisuke gulps not liking the sound of that. Not one bit.

After walking for what felt like hours, the trio arrived at a large open valley and what they saw was not a pretty sight. Rusted bodys sticking up from the ground, broken limbs and torn armour.

"For the first time in my life Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong" Ratchet said, Daisuke felt the dark presence again and it as closing in. Turning she saw an unknown silver jet fly over.

"Incoming!" Daisuke yelled making the two bots look as the jet flew over to a cliff before transforming and landing on the top of the cliff. When the bot turned she saw glowing purple optics and the Decepticon symbol on the bots chest, it to glowed purple.

' _So this is Megatron_ ' Dai thought as she felt power rise in her chest.

"Optimus, been well? I see you brought your trusty watch dog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrap yard by now" Megatron said as he watched them.

Ratchet took a few steps forward rolling his neck as he cracked his knuckles saying "Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?"

"I know why your here Megatron" Optimus said as Daisuke growled on his shoulder. "Hardly a suprise Optimus, after all you and I have been at this a long time" He then reached into his side saying "And your time has come to an end" he then held up a glowing purple crystal that made Daisuke wince. It felt so vile even from a distance!

Megatron then threw the crystal into the ground it landed burrying itselfs deep into the ground before sinking the rest of the way in. The ground shook as a dark purple glow erupted from the ground and cracks formed. The cracks soon reached the bots making them take a few steps back, Daisuke gasps her eyes now fully golden as she watched the ground.

"Rise my army!" Megatron yelled as his body glowed the same purple glow as on the ground.

Daisuke watched in horror as the dead rose from the ground. Her chest grew tight as she felt her power pulse beneath her skin, "Behold! The power of dark energon!" Megatron yelled as the undead army advanced towards them.

Daisuke took steady breaths as she flexed her hands, she looked at Optimus and Ratchet ' _I guess I can't hide anymore_ ' she closed her eyes as her hands gained a faint glow to them. When her eyes snapped open they now showed glowing golden eyes, she watched as Optimus shot the zombies his battle mask in place.

"Ratchet retreat! Bridge yourself and Daisuke back to base!" Optimus ordered only for Ratchet to changed his own arms into blades "No, I shall stand with you Optimus. You may require a medic when this is over with"

With that Ratchet ran forward and sliced two zombi-cons up, before notcing a limb that he had sliced off top glowing. "I recomend disection, the smaller the pieces the better!" Optimus nods saying "Sound advice old friend" with that he changed his arms into swords.

Daisuke yelled "Lets do it!" her hands glowed golden as two O-Katanas formed in her hands, she shot off Optimus shoulder and sliced a zombi-cons head off.

"Wha! How!" Ratchet asked as he sliced another zombie. Optimus who was now shredding through zombies was wondering the same thing.

Daisuke grins as she sliced the legs off of a Con, before jumping high into the air to avoid a swipe from another zombie-con. She pushed power into her legs and arms allowing her to move at fast speeds. She shot back down slicing a zombie in half as she did so, "Is it just me? Or are theses guys mostly after me!" She jumped back into the air to avoid another claw strike.

She was right, the zombies were mostly after her with an almost murderess aura. She lands with a wince as she felt her right leg spark, a lucky swipe had caught her leg making it hard for her stand on properly. She jumps hearing a yell of pain, turning she saw Ratchet and Optimus getting overpowered by zombies! Growling she turned and slammed her sword into the ground pushing her radiance energy into the ground.

This made golden chains of energy shot from the ground and rip the zombies off the Autobots, before impaling any near by zombies. Once Daisuke was sure they were fine she stopped the chains making them vanish. Panting she pushed herself up saying "This dark energon is becoming a pain in the ass" she side jumped and cut a zombies hand off before throwing her sword at its head.

She summoned the sword back as she saw Optimus reach the base of the cliff Megatron was on, and began climbing it. Running over she jumped from rock to rock before landing on the top as Megatron flew off.

Optimus helped Ratchet up, who was holding his injured arm. "If this wasn't Megatrons in game, what is?" Ratchet asks as Daisuke let her swords vanish.

The sound of sparking was heard making Dai look down at her leg. The movment made her fall on her front with a hiss, looking at her right leg more closely now she saw that most of her knee and lower leg covering were gone. Wires, cables and sharp twisted metal could be seen, oil leeked and coolent spilled from the ripped wires and cables.

"Daisuke?" Optimus asks as he looked down at his charge only to see her sparking robotic leg. His optics widen he kneels down gently picking her up as she said "Dam those zombies!" she held her leg still as Ratchet looked at her.

"By Primus, Daisuke how did this happen?" He asks as he looked at her leg. "I'll tell you later, but right now I need to rest" She had used up a lot of energy in a short amount of time, it had drained her badly. And with that she passed out as her eyes changed back to brown.

Optimus nods as he called base for a ground bridge pick up.

BACK AT BASE

Once safely back in the base Optimus set Daisuke on a human sized bed that Jack had got. She lay beside Fowler who had been rescued from the Decepticons, Miko frowns as she looked at her cousin who looked peaceful in her sleep.

Miko reached over and carfuly took Daisukes jacket off to show her T-shirt and arms, thus reviling her robotic arm. "Your always getting hurt Dai" Miko said as she put the jacket aside.

"How exactly did Daisuke get those?" Raf asks as he looked at the robotic leg.

Miko bit her lip, she did not want to tell her cousins secret. Sighing she said "She lost them during a battle in my home country" she frowns reaching for her phone when a groan was heard.

Looking she saw Daisuke waking up, "Ow, my head. Feels like I got run over by a Monochromon" She held her head sitting up. "You Ok? Cousin?" Daisuke shook her head with a hiss saying "For now, but my leg is out of order"

Daisuke opened her eyes and looked around to see herself back at the autobot base. Grunting she glanced at her leg and uncovered arms, sighing she spoke "I guess I should tell you guys how I got these's hu?"

"After your better and repaired" Ratchet said as he leaned over to analyze the humans robotic parts, he could easily make Daisuke a new pair.

Daisuke nods saying "If your sure, Miko I'm gonna go back to sleep. I used up a lot of energy" Miko nods as she helped Daisuke lay back down.

Daisuke took one more look around the room before allowing her eyes to close, she was gonna need all the energy she could get for tomorrow. For both healing and story telling it seemed.

The princess of miracles was unaware of her chest giving off a small glow as she fell asleep, nor the fact that on her waist below her chest and in the middle of her waist. A faint outline began to form, one that looked very much like the Autobot symbol.

* * *

Done!

Whats the Golden Radiance up to? You guys will learn soon enough.

I also have plans for Veemon. He might come back as a Symbiod or something else, only time will tell.

Until then this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness Rising Part 4

Welcome back to chapter 5 everyone!

In this story, the bot's go to space and Daisuke tells her story.

Let's hope the bots are ready for Digimon!

Also, I'm cutting Darkness rising short as I wanna add in Daisuke's story and I've got a bit of writer block hitting me.

Also, I've decided to do something completely different now I'm scraping my old plot for the new one I've got now.

I do NOT own transformers or Digimon in any way shape or form, I only own my story idea.

* * *

 **AUTOBOT BASE**

Daisuke groans as she felt herself waking up she could feel how stiff her body was, it felt like she had been asleep for a week!

Oh wait, she had slept for 2 months one before! ' _Ugh, how long have I been asleep?_ ' Daisuke thought as she opened her eyes.

"Daisuke!" A loud voice yelled making Daisuke wince. ' _Alarm clock much!?_ ' She thought before focusing on the owner of the voice.

Said voice belonged to Miko who was by her bedside, she had a smile on her face as she watched Daisuke wake up.

"Hey, Miko," Daisuke said as she looked around only to see Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee standing nearby. Bumblebee must have taken Raf home already, but why was Arcee here? Wasn't she suppose to be taking Jack home?

Shaking her head Daisuke carefully pushed herself up until she was sitting on the bed with a little help from Miko, nodding to Miko she lifted the cover from her lower half to check her leg. Only to wince at the damage done to her, that was gonna be a pain to fix.

"Aw nuts," Daisuke muttered making Miko giggle.

"Daisuke, you're awake," Ratchet said as he noticed the movement on the catwalk.

"Hey, what have I missed?" Daisuke asked as she leaned back crossing her arms.

"Not much, except Jack wanting nothing to do with the Autobots," Miko said with a pout while crossing her arms.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at this, what had happened when she was with Optimus and Ratchet? Shaking her head Daisuke asked, "I see, anything else?"

"Oh! Megatron is gonna use a...space bridge or something to send this dark stuff to Cybertron! The bots planet, then bring the dead here to earth!" Miko explained making Daisuke nod.

' _That is not good_ ' Daisuke thought when she took note of Ratchet scanning her leg or what was left of it.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked watched as Ratchet huffs.

"Taking measurements so I can make you a new leg," Ratchet said before typing something into his arm scanner.

"Huh, good luck with that the leg connected to my nervous system. Might wanna bring in some human Doctors to help out," Daisuke said while holding up and flexing her robotic arm.

Ratchet hmms before nodding, it would be best if he made the limbs then had the humans attach the limbs to the right points. He had no knowledge of human anatomy down to the nerve level.

"Very well," Ratchet said as he backed up and wandered off to do something.

Daisuke chuckles before looking over as Optimus walked over to where she currently sat, she smiled saying "Hey, Chief,"

"Daisuke, I see that you are doing well?" Optimus asked while glancing down at her robotic limbs.

"As well as I can be with a destroyed leg, it's gonna be sore when I get it replaced," Daisuke said as she looked down and tapped her leg.

Optimus looked down at her leg and she could almost feel the questions he had in his optics, she mentally sighs at all the questions she was gonna have to answer.

' _Wait a minute, where has Arcee gone?_ ' Daisuke thought as she took note of Arcee current absence.

Looking around she saw no trace of the blue female bot, when did she leave? Was is when Ratchet was taking her measurements? Shaking her head Daisuke looked back up at Optimus.

"So, Megatron a..space bridge up in space?" Daisuke asked making Optimus nod.

"He does, Ratchet is working on finding it now," Optimus said looking over as a beep got everyone's attention.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge. High in Earths orbit," Ratchet said making Optimus walk over to him.

"Out of our reach," Optimus said as Miko ran down the steps and stood by Bulkhead.

"Okay, so you guys don't fly, can't you just ground bridge there?" Miko asked while gesturing towards the bridge itself.

Ratchet turned and looked down at Miko saying "The ground bridge has limited range, stretched all the way into orbit its vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars,"

Daisuke hmms at this while Miko sent a worried look up at Bulkhead, the Digimon leader was then cut from her thoughts as soft footsteps reached her ears. Looking over she saw Raf walk over to her bed which was near the controls, she sent him a smile as he set his laptop up on the station.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit I'm afraid we must that risk, reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him," Optimus said turning to face the ground bridge.

A horn then went off making everyone look over at the entrance as Arcee arrived with Jack, Daisuke smiled she had a feeling Jack would return. He reminded her of Matt and Tai in a way, a caring boy who looks out for others and has a sense of leadership to him buried just under the surface.

"I'm back," Jack said as he got off Arcee and took his helmet off.

"Welcome back, Jack," Daisuke said giving him a nod as Optimus spoke up.

"Autobots, prepare for departure," Optimus ordered making Arcee confused.

"Where to?" She asked making Miko run forward saying "The final frontier!"

"Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there?" Jack asked as Raf was picked up by Bumblebee and placed on the ground level.

"They don't, really," Raf said while going over to Miko.

Jack looked up at Arcee and offered a small smile saying "Be seeing ya," Arcee gave him a smirk before going over to her leader and fellow Autobots.

Daisuke watched as Ratchet turned the space bridge on, she chuckled before saying "Yo! Optimus,"

This made the leader turn to face her as she smirked her eyes flashed golden as she said "Stay safe and try to come back in one piece, okay,"

Optimus felt his spark warm at her concern and he allowed a small smile to play across his lips as he said "I will try, Daisuke,"

She nods as he turned back around as down below Bumblebee kneeled before Raf.

"Be safe, Bee," Raf said making Bumblebee nod as he stood up and walked over to the bridge to get ready.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko said while looking up at Bulkhead.

Who in turn looked down at her saying "Don't even think about following me," He then went over to the bridge as Miko pouts before going up to her cousin.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans I will never forgive you," Ratchet said and while he may sound annoyed Daisuke could hear the faint worry in his voice.

"Until we meet again, old friend," Optimus said as Daisuke heard the 'clank' of his battle mask snapping into place.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus ordered as they all transformed and drove into the ground bridge.

Daisuke felt her chest tighten as she looked over at Ratchet as he opened up the communications, she kinda wished Izzy was here to help out. His knowledge of computers would be a big help right about now, maybe she could introduce Izzy to Ratchet? Now that would be interesting!

She looked over at Agent Fowler who was both out cold and a little out of it thanks to being zapped with energon, it was both funny and strange.

Daisuke yawned as she felt her tired body catch back up with her, the stress of using the Golden radiance and the damage to her leg had worn her out more than she thought.

"Get some rest cousin," Miko said as she took note of how tired her cousin was.

"Tell me what happens," Daisuke said as she moved back down and lay her head on the pillow, sleep soon claimed her as Miko nods.

Miko felt herself smile as she watched her cousin nap away, this time, it was her turn to help the Earth! Seriously, Daisuke needed a break from all the drama.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Daisuke groans as she slept, a warmth had wrapped around her body. A warmth she knew well, after all, she had been born with it. The Golden Radiance was keeping her warm.

She then gasped as a cold sensation hit her chest making her snap awake, she looked around only to relax at seeing herself in the Autobot base. She frowns looking down at her chest, what had caused that?

"Daisuke! We did it!" She heard Miko yell making her look over at the girl as she ran over and hugged her.

"Did what?" Daisuke asked as Miko pulled back.

"We saved the world! Well, we had to destroy the space bridge but it took Megatron with it!" Miko said before telling Daisuke what she had missed while sleeping.

"Whoa, congrats Miko looks like you take after me when saving the world," Daisuke joked making Miko grin.

Looking around Daisuke saw the Autobots near the ground bridge as it closed, looks like they just came back. She nods pushing herself up to sit when she took note of someone else up and about.

"Agent Fowler, it's been a while," Daisuke said making the agent turned to her.

"It sure has, and I see you need a replacement," Fowler said gesturing to her covered leg making Daisuke nod.

"Sure do, gonna need my Doctors to put my new leg on which Ratchet is making I'm guessing, also can you let everyone know I'm okay?" Daisuke asked making the agent nod.

"Will do," Agent Fowler said before walking over to the elevator not seeing Miko confused look at how Daisuke knew Fowler.

"Prime! I didn't get to thank you bots for the save, I owe you one we all do," Fowler said after pulling his jacket on and stepping into the lift and left.

Daisuke smiles as she watched everyone, it almost felt like her old team yet different at the same time. She then noticed Miko's thoughtful face as she walked over to the railing.

"So," She asked making Optimus turn to her.

"Is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you," Miko asked as everyone seemed to hold their breaths.

"Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobot's make strength in the bonds we have forged with you four and I'm afraid the Decepticon's know of your alliance with the Autobot's. So, someone must be here to protect you," Optimus said after a minute of silence.

Miko broke out into a huge grin and cheered while Jack smirks down below as Raf sent Bumblebee a huge smile making the bot beep in joy, Arcee just smirked holding her hip as Bulkhead chuckles while Ratchet rolled his optics but Daisuke could see a tiny smile on his lips. Optimus retracted his battle mask as Daisuke looked over at him, she gave him a nod before looking back at her friends with her guardian doing the same.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Miko sat on her cousin's bed as Ratchet repaired Arcee and Optimus, Daisuke was currently doing something to Raf's laptop as the boy sat on a chair near them while Jack stood close by.

Jack had a thoughtful look on his face as he glanced at Daisuke, mostly her robotic limbs and the scar on her face. He knew he shouldn't ask such personal questions but his curiosity was eating away at him.

"Um, Daisuke?" Jack asked making the older female look at him.

"Yes, Jack?" Daisuke said as she paused in her work.

"Uh, how did you lose your limbs?" Jack asked making the bots look over as Daisuke gave a small yet sad smirk.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you guys, besides I do owe you lot a story," Daisuke said while handing Raf a cable which he plugged into the main computers.

Daisuke shifted to get company as the bots gathered around, the young leader sighs saying "Well, the first thing to get out of the way is Digimon which if short for Digital monsters,"

"Digital monsters?" Arcee asked making Daisuke nod.

"Yes, Digimon are beings made up of living data they live in the Digital world which is parallel to our own world. Think of it as two worlds living side by side of each other but interlocked," Daisuke said as Miko nods.

"Yeah! The digital world rocks, except when bad Digimon are trying to kill ya," Miko said remembering the demon lords.

"How come no-one has discovered this digital world?" Bulkhead asked confused.

"Oh, people have but it was kept secret from civilians for safety, but until a few years ago the digital world was kept a secret from adults my ground and an older group were the only ones who knew of it," Daisuke said while rubbing her neck.

"Why is that?" Optimus asked a curious look on his face.

"Because we were chosen by the digital world to be its protectors, we are known as the DigiDestined," Daisuke said while pulling out her D-3 and held it out for everyone to see.

"This is a digivice it acts as a catalyst and helps us send our energy into our partners to help them digivolve to the next level," Daisuke said before telling them of the original 8's adventure in the digital world.

Hours passed as Daisuke told the story, about how Tai become the leader and his fights with Matt. How Sora learned about love and Mimi taking responsibility, Izzy, and his computer skills while Joe was concerned and healer of the group and TK of his trials with Devimon. She then told them about their crests and the fight with the four dark masters.

"I like the sound of this Wargreymon," Bulkhead said as Miko nods.

"An interesting tale but where do you come in Daisuke?" Optimus asked making Daisuke look up at him.

"Well, the thing is 2 years later the digital world came under threat again but not by a Digimon but a human under the control of a demon lord," Daisuke said with a growl remember what Daemon had done to Ken.

Miko then decided to speak up a sneaky grin on her face as she said "It was also when the digital world chose Daisuke and three others as it's next protectors, with Daisuke here being the leader of the second generation,"

"Miko!" Daisuke said sending her cousin a playful glare as she giggles.

"Leader?" Raf asked making Daisuke sigh but nod.

"Indeed, I'm the second leader of the DigiDestined a title which Tai passed down to me," Daisuke said as she remembered that day after saving Kari.

Unseen by Daisuke, Optimus's optics lit up slightly as he watched her. Daisuke shook her head as she went back to her story, telling them of her own adventure with her team. Even the parts of when she and Yolei would be at each other's throats, mostly about a plan she and TK crafted up.

She then told them of Ken and his struggles, how he created Kimeramon before almost getting killed by Daemon who tried to destroy Ken after creating his masterpiece. Only for Daisuke and her team to save Ken and stop Kimeramon, the story changed as Daisuke told them of their fights and attempts to stop the demon lords.

"What exactly are the demon lords?" Arcee asked not liking the sound of this, the rest of the bots agreed they were all fascinated by the story Daisuke was telling them.

They never through another world lived alongside Earth, much less one made of Digital data. Ratchet was watching the computer while wondering if one of those blasted 'virus' Digimon was messing with his computer!

Daisuke let a small growl escape her as she said "They are basically the seven deadly sins in digital form, here let me show you,"

She typed a few things into the laptop as the Autobots computer beeps making them turn to it, a screen pops up to show seven symbols.

"The first up is Gluttony, Beelzemon," Daisuke said clicking on the symbol making the biker Digimon show sitting on his bike.

"Next is Lilithmon, demon lord of lust," Daisuke said showing the female demon lord making Bumblebee's fans go off while Bulkhead chuckles at him.

"Then it's Barbamon demon lord of greed," The picture appeared showing a Digimon with a very long beard making Miko giggle.

"Leviamon, demon lord of Envy just don't pull any fish jokes around him," Daisuke said pulling the picture up while wincing as she remembered Matt doing that.

It did not end well, Matt bearly escape and ended up with some ripped up clothing and a scratch on his back.

"Daemon, demon lord of Wrath," Daisuke said as it showed both of Daemon's forms.

"Second to last is Belphamon, demon lord of Sloth," Daisuke said showing both his sleep and rage modes.

"He looks like one grumpy camper," Jack said looking at the demon lord's huge class and pissed off look in rage mode.

"He's not one to take lightly either, the last demon lord is the most powerful and matches Belphamon in rage mode," Daisuke said bringing the last demon lord up.

"Lucemon, demon lord of Pride," Daisuke said as the angel appeared in all three forms, that of a little angel boy, Choas mode and shadowlord mode.

"This is Lucemon leader of the demon lords, he wanted control over both the human and digital world," Daisuke said eyes darkening in memory.

She then closed the pictures and screen down as she gave the laptop back to Raf, she then looked at the group before her.

"It was 4 years ago that the battle for our worlds happened, all of the DigiDestined both old and young came together to stop the demon lords. We managed to keep the damaged in Odaiba but Lucemon in his crazy plan surprised us all when he used his powers to combine all of the demon lords into one being, Ogudomon," Daisuke said making Miko shiver beside her.

"I remember that day, Ogudomon was massive! He was like all of the sins combined," Miko said moving close to Daisuke who placed a hand on her lap.

"Miko is correct, I can still remembering fighting him, his power was great and it took our strongest attacks to even put a dent in him. He caused so much damage to us, I got the scar on my face while protecting Kari from one of Ogudomon's claws," Daisuke said as she reached up and lightly touched her scar.

She then shook her head pushing the memories back, taking a deep breath she said "In the end, Ogudomon struck all of our Digimon down and caused a lot of injuries to our groups, but I and my partner Veemon fought back. I tapped into my power which is called the golden radiance and that combined with my will made Veemon digivolve into his Mega form, Ulforceveedramon, I went with him to face Ogudomon at the time it such a stupid idea. I combined my power with Veemons final attack, we put everything into that attack and in the end, we won but Veemon was destroyed in the process and I lost my arm and leg," Daisuke said a painful stab hit her chest at the empty feeling of not having her partner.

"I'm sorry, Miko can you take over? I need some rest," Daisuke said making Miko nod as Daisuke lay down and went to sleep.

" **What's wrong?** " Bumblebee asked a little confused as to why Daisuke suddenly went to sleep, Raf translated for him.

"Well, what Daisuke didn't tell you was that when a human and Digimon become partners they not only share their emotions but their souls as well," Miko said as she got off the bed and tucked Daisuke in.

"They merged souls?" Optimus asked making Miko turn to him.

"Yeah, humans and Digimon bond for life, even following each other in death," Miko said her voice taking on a sad tone.

"Death? Wait, you mean Daisuke should be dead?" Jack asked looking a little pale.

Miko nods as she picked up Daisuke's story. "You see when Veemon was killed in the final battle Daisuke died shortly after, it was thanks to the quick thinking of Joe and the Doctors that she was revived but the damage that was done to her left Daisuke in a coma for three years," Miko said looking at her cousin.

"She suffered the most injuries, losing both her limbs and half her soul," Miko said as Daisuke shifted in her sleep.

Arcee looked at the young human, she knew the loss of a partner having lost two herself. But to lose half of one soul? That was pain beyond anything, Arcee had seen sparkmates perish hours after one has been killed. It was not a pretty sight, for Daisuke to still be this strong after losing her partner like that was amazing.

Optimus was having similar thoughts to Arcee, he knew the pain of loss having lost his brother to the war. He also knew that Daisuke was not alone anymore, he would help her shoulder the burden on her own shoulders from now on.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood in silence with Ratchet as Jack and Raf went over to Daisuke's bed, each offering silent support as the human leader slept.

Miko smiled as she looked at everyone, maybe now Daisuke would start to fully-heal with this new adventure and new friends.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucked! My writers blocked kicked in and so I've done the best I could.

I'll be working on Masters and Students next.

Next chapter: Daisuke gets her new limb and learns that Ratchet is a mad scientist when given a project.

Also, I have a poll up on my profile for ya to check out!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
